


A Shifted World

by lollyr2222



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A - Freeform, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollyr2222/pseuds/lollyr2222
Summary: On the ground, the only constant is change.The change from sky to land had been initially jarring. Where before her days were straight forward and controlled, with a set routine, now life was damp, chilly and filled with too many variations. There was little time to adjust, and some days she wondered would she ever call this place home.





	A Shifted World

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote Fanfic, just easing myself into it.

The first few months on Earth went so quickly that Clarke often forgot where she was, constant confrontation keeping her focused-on remaining alive. The change from sky to land had been initially jarring. Where before her days were straight forward and controlled, with a set routine, now life was damp, chilly and filled with too many variations. There was little time to adjust, and some days she wondered would she ever call this place home.

From the moment Clarke properly awoke in the dropship, right before they hit the Earth, her senses had been assaulted. People, the engine, boosters, fear and chaos all blanketed her descent. She thought that would be the worst of it, that all they needed to do was to survive and all would be ok. When they made it, she was too relieved to properly think her new situation through.

The first few moments after landing no one spoke, their small breathing sounds, echoing their disbelief of their luck. Then came Bellamy Blake, the hiss of decompression as the dropship doors opened, and the collective silence of 100 individuals, permanently broken with Octavia's triumphant shout. The spell broken, life and the reverberation of a living breathing eco system stunned her and has continued to do so since. While Earth studies covered many things, no one had warned her about just how loud sound can be.

Years spent entombed in a metallic coffin, its clinks, clunks and dings meant nothing when faced with nature and 100 teenagers. So much, so audible, so constant, it was deafening. She hated it. It was one of the many reasons Clarke volunteered to leave camp so often. It wasn't a perfect solution, she often encountered new overpowering noises like waterfalls, downpours, a strong wind through trees, shouts of anger, screams of agony. This world was thunderous and cried to be heard.

The most hushed experience she had had, was in the bunker with Finn. Their intimacy nestled in silence. A safe space, separate from the noisy world, swiftly shattered by a rocket with a girl from space. Forever tarnished with the roar of reality and the bitterness of consequences, arriving in a beautiful and fierce package.

She had never returned to that place, no matter how much the commotion of her new life got to her.

Clarke accepted that her new life, her world was pain, taste, touch, feel and sound, so much sound. No matter what she did she would never escape it. She had tried to pretend to be like Lexa, emotionless and removed, but even Lexa failed at that. So instead she just soldiered on.

So, when she arose to an unnatural serenity, hours before she typically got up, Clark knew something wasn't right. The hushed tones of the earth had jostled her from her sleep. Now so accustomed to the hum of nature and the restlessness of her camp that when it was dulled it became piercing in its own way.

She slowly exited her small metal room, simple and plain, but still a far cry from her dropship days and entered an altered world. There at the entrance to the ark, it confronted Clarke. The peculiarity of her surroundings was breath-taking, her world had shifted yet again. There was a thickness to the air, an oddity of light where there should be none. Present despite her early morning rise, as if the Earth itself was glowing.

She knew it should have been black dark outside, she had been up this early a few weeks ago and had to use a light to guide herself across the camp. Today the area before her was clearly visible. The darkness had been fought back, so bright it could have been almost dawn. She had experienced nothing like it since she had landed. Fully exiting the Arks rudimentary set up, she emerged into a world of white. Unsure of what was before her. This new coldness and silence was abstract and strange. She placed her foot tentatively into it. It crunched underfoot. She picked some up, examining it closely. Feeling the sharp sting at the contact, Clarke could see the tiny patterns it was made up of, miniscule and beautiful. Little stars melting on her fingertips.

"Snow." a gruff voice grunted from behind her.

She turned to Bellamy in surprise.

"I think Pike talked about it once" Clarkes voice came out lower than she expected, as if this new situation was subconsciously impacting her. Its soundless quality making her be quiet.

Bellamy shrugged "It was in many stories I read. Different to see it."

Clarke nodded to him and turned back to face it. Taking the differences in. They stood in companionable silence for a while, observing these latest changes, side by side. Then Bellamy surged forward, braving the snow. He had things to do, a guard changeover to complete and nothing would get in his way. As always, he adapted and overcame, change his constant. She often envied him. Wondering if that was the Arks downfall, by implementing a one child rule and the death penalty, that they had inadvertently made generation after generation of people who didn't care enough. People too focused on their own survival. Bellamy, and Octavia, the only children with siblings cared too much.

She watched him go, his silhouette stark against the pure white snow. Atlas carrying the weight of his world, until she was alone again.

She huffed out short breaths, enjoying seeing her warm air become visible in the atmosphere. This was the break she needed, she realised, taking in the soothing, restful surroundings. All the darkness, all the ugliness, wiped clean. The world fresh and alluring.

She remained free from any disturbances and the typical interruptions for a few more hours, lingering there despite the cold. Her fingers and toes, slowly becoming numb. Her nose running constantly. Knowing that as soon as the camp awoke, with it would come the problems the unforeseen snow had brought. No doubt throwing the camp into disarray. She would be inundated with meetings upon meetings to decide the best course ahead. She knew she should put her analytical mind to effective use, to have some solutions and ideas ready but instead Clarke decided to let herself enjoy something for once. For now, she would relish in the unexpected peace she had found. She stood there letting the snow sooth her soul, and the calm heal her just a little.


End file.
